


Forever And Always

by Niamzies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Based on a song, Death, Drunk Driving, Forever and Always, Hospital, M/M, Marriage, Niam - Freeform, Niam Horayne, One Shot, proposal, uhhh idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niamzies/pseuds/Niamzies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's sitting at the table, waiting for his other half to come home. The hours are getting later. /He/ was supposed to be here. He's sure that /he/ would of called, because that's what /he/ usually does when /he's/ running late, so why not this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever And Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is based purely off the song "Forever and Always" by Parachute. The song lyrics are in the story. I suggest listening to it AFTER you read this.

He's sitting at the table, waiting for his other half to come home. The hours are getting later.  _He_  was supposed to be here. He's sure that  _he_ would of called, because that's what _he_  usually does when _he's_ running late, so why not this time?

So he waits a little longer. There must of been traffic or something. An hour passes, but there's no car arriving in the driveway. There's no opening of the front door. There's no "I'm home, sorry I was late.". There's just silence. An eerie silence, while he waits for  _him._

So he begins to text people, asking "Do you know where _he_ is?". Everyone has the same answer. No one has said they've seen  _him_. But how come? Has he done something wrong to lose the most important person in his life? Is something wrong? He looks back to the window, hoping to see the face he has always loved walk up to the front door, but no one is there. No one walks up to the door. The night coming soon. Where is  _he_?

Suddenly, the phone rings. He picked it up, hoping to hear the accent he loved, but instead was met with someone else. A voice, one of his best friends, Zayn, says "Liam, something's happened. You should come right now. You know where we are at. I'll text you the address just incase." The line was cut. Liam's phone buzzes, signaling the text that Zayn promised had arrived. He recognizes the address immediately, and his heart fell to his feet. Tears are threatening to fall, but Liam holds them back in. Now isn't the time to cry.  _He's_  going to be fine.  _He_  will be fine.  _He_  has to be fine.

Liam's mind goes to December. He begins to remember of when  _he_  asked him, during the Christmas party. Everyone was there. Harry, Zayn, Louis, both Niall and Liam's family, Ashton, Luke, Michael, Calum, Ed, Perrie, Abby, Eleanor, and Dylann too. It was the best day of his life.

••••••••••••Flashback•••••••••••••

"Everyone...? May I have your attention? Please?" Niall muttured shyly, trying to get everyone in the room to focus on him and only him. It obviously didn't work.

" **Hey, Nialler has something to say guys!** " Zayn shouted, already in on what Niall was planning to do this evening. Everyone shut up at Zayn's words, the room getting deathly quiet. All heard where now turned to Niall, which caused the Irish boy to blush slightly.

"Oh. Thanks Zayn. Anyway, I just want to thank you all for coming, I guess? I don't know, I'm not really good at speeches." Niall admitted, earning a light chuckle from everyone. "I know the year isn't over yet, it will be soon, but what a year. So many great things have happened. Zayn and Perrie got married earlier this year, 5 Seconds of Summer started and finished their world wide tour, Louis did some crazy things like get his arm stuck down the toilet pipe, and so much more. I wish I could name them all, but that'll take too long. Oh, happy birthday Louis, you're finally 23, yet you still have the maturity of a 12 year old, which I love. Liam and I hit our 2 year anniversary a couple weeks ago, so that's great too. Love that guy. He's just perfect in every way, shape, and form. I'm so glad I met him. What would I do without him? I truly love him." Liam blushed at Niall's words, yet Niall continued. "Another thing, Abby & Ed and Louis & Harry got engaged this year. So many engagements."

Niall turned to Liam, grinning, and said "I believe it's now my turn."

Before anyone could react to what he said, Niall bent down on his knee first in front of Liam, opening the case that contained the ring, and he said "I want you forever. Forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, forever and always. Always remember whether for rich or for poor or for better, we'll still love each other forever and always, because that's what soul mates do. They'll love each other until the end, and even after that. I feel like you're my soul mate, Liam. You've always been there for me, and I can't thank you enough for that. I'm at such a loss of words, only because I don't know how to express my feelings right now. It's love. It's just pure love. Ever since we were younger I knew you were a special one, that somehow you would have a special place in my heart. I love you, so much, you don't understand. Yeah we fight sometimes but I have never stopped loving you. I can't find any other way to express how much I love you other than asking you this next question. Liam, my middle name buddie, the love of my life, my soul mate, will you marry me?"

Liam was in tears. Everyone was. The room was once again silent, everyone waiting for Liam's fateful answer.

"You know, I thought I would be the one to propose first." Liam replied, smiling. He pulled out a velvet case from his pocket, and knelt down in front of Niall. Liam opened the case, only to reveal he had purchased the same ring Niall had.

"Of course I'll marry you." Liam whispered, earning a cheer from everyone in the room. The newly engaged couple embraced each other, and they're lips met in a kiss. A kiss promising they'll always love each other, forever and always.

•••••••••••End Flashback••••••••••

Liam pulls up the entrance of the hospital. His heart is pumping so fast it hurts. No, scratch that, he can't even feel his heartbeat. What possibly could of happened?

He walks up quickly to the front desk. The nurse turns around, setting her sights on Liam. "Hello, how can I help you?" the woman politely asks.

"Yes hi, I'm here for Niall Horan." Liam replied, and the nurses face instantly fell.

"And your relationship with Mr.Horan is?" the lady asked yet another question .

"I'm Liam Payne, his fiancé.". For proof, Liam held up his hand which had the engagement ring on it. The lady nodded and typed a couple things on her computer, trying to find what room number the patient was in. After some time she stood up and whispered "Right this way, sir."

The woman leads him down million halls. It's like a maze that's never ending. Rooms, filled with different patients with different conditions or problems. He hopes Niall won't be too bad, but something tells him today will be the worst day of his life.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Liam asked the nurse, hoping it's just something minor. That everything will be okay.

The girl sighs and begins to speak, explaining what happened. But Liam can barely hear her. Something about and car accident. Everything else was muffled. His world was crashing down around him because of some drunk driver. The words that stuck out to Liam were 'Car accident', 'Drunk driver', and worst of all 'He might not make it'.

They finally reach the room, room 1D to be exact. He tries to keep a straight face as he walks into the room, but fails miserably when he finally sees  _him._

 _He_ is in the bed, covered in bruised and blood and cuts, surrounded by the same people who went to the Christmas Party. The only difference is the tear stains on their clothes. Everyone is crying, but the smile on their face hides it well. They all step out of the room, giving the couple some space. "He'll be okay, Liam, I'm sure of it. He'll pull through." Harry said, patting Liam's shoulder and walking out before closing the room door.

Then it was silent.

"Hey Liam."  _he_  whispered.

"Hey Niall." Liam responded sitting by  _his_  bed side, and holds  _his_  hand too tight. "I-" he was completely speechless. The tears that where being held back finally fell. The sobs of the poor boy echoed through the room.

"Li" Niall said weakly, "don't cry. It's okay." Niall slowly stroked Liam's hand, trying to calm the boy down. It didn't work. "Remember when I said I would love you forever and always? I meant it. This is just a test, and we're gonna ace it." Niall gave Liam a small smile.

Liam looked up and smiled back. He nodded his head, but his face fell again. "What if we fail?" he asked.

The Irish boy's eyes looked down, the smile disappearing from his face. How do you answer that? "We won't. But Liam, promise me one thing?"

"Anything for you, Niall."

"Promise me that... If I go to sleep and don't wake up, if I don't make it out of here, promise me you'll find someone else."

"What? No no no. You expect me to find someone else? No, I don't promise. You're the only one. I only want you. You're going to get out. You'll survive this, it's just a test remember? We'll have the kids we've always wanted. We'll have the house on the hill side where we'll stay there forever. I'm not going to find anyone better than you, can't you see that? No Niall please don't say that, you're going to be fine." Liam ranted, the tears falling faster. That's one promise he just can't make.

"And if I'm not?" Niall cut Liam off. "Liam, I love you to the moon and back but please. You're only 21, you have so much to live for. I don't want you living in heartbreak the rest of your life. I know God made another one of me to love you better than I ever could. You can find someone else, I know you can. You said you'd do anything for me, why not this? I would hate myself forever if you live alone for the rest of your life. I don't want to see you like that. Liam, promise me you'll find someone else. Someone that'll love you more than me. At least try."

The room was silent. The only sound left was Niall's shallow breathing and the sound of the machine indicating he was alive but weakening. The speech had left him worn out. Finally, Liam spoke. "I promise." he said.

Niall gave him a smile saying "Thank you. You don't" Niall was cut off by his own coughs, before finally he calmed down and continued "You don't know how happy that makes me feel."

Liam wiped the tears from his cheeks and chuckled very lightly. Liam leaned in, his lips meeting with Niall's. He didn't care that he could faintly taste blood. Their tongues brushed before they met at full force, sliding into each others mouths. Liam moved his hand up to cup Niall's cheek and pulled him closer. It wasn't long before the two had to pull away for oxygen.

"I love you" the boys whispered to each other at once, earning a laugh from the opposite boy.

"About those kids...do you really think we'll adopt one day..?" Niall asked Liam, curious.

"Of course babe. Why not? We could get one boy and one girl, or two girls, or two boys. Whatever you'd like." Liam replied, rubbing circles on Niall's hand. Niall was getting weaker by the minute. Why must fate be so cruel?

"And the house on the hill side? Will we stay there forever and grow old together, just like we said?"

"Just like I said. A big house, with huge bedrooms. The kitchen would be stocked with food just for you, and we'll have a music room too, just for you. Our backyard would have a pool, and the living room would have a fireplace. Just like you dreamed of Niall."

Then, Liam gets an idea. He calls in the nurse and everyone else. Everyone shuffles into the room, wondering what's going on. "Nurse," Liam spoke, "call in the chaplin. Our wedding is going on right here and right now." The nurse nodded and stepped out into the hall to make the call. Abby squeals and says "Yay you're getting married!"

Both boys knew there wasn't much time left. They both knew one of them was not going to make it out of the hospital alive. The slowing of the heart monitor was enough proof.

"Liam you don't...It'll only make it harder" Niall said softly, although he was still happy that he would be able to marry the person he loved.

"It's okay. We both want this. I want to be able to call you my husband rather than my fiance before you sleep. Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look, even in the state you're in? You're still as breath taking as ever."

Niall laughed in responce, though he winced after. "I know I am, you don't have to remind me."

Another thing clicked in Liam's mind. "I'll be right back" he murmured to Niall before he got up. Liam goes next door, finding an older married couple. "May I borrow your rings?" Liam asked politely.

"What for?" the man asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Liam's eyes filled with tears as he said "My fiance is dying in the other room. We called the officiant, he's on his way now. I just want to marry him before he leaves. Please sir, I'm begging you. I'll give them back after..." he trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

The woman frowned and looked to her husband, nodding her head slightly. The man sighed and nodded back. "Say no more, we understand." the woman replied, sliding her ring off and handing it to Liam. The man did the same.

Liam smiled and bowed his head in a 'thank you' before he ran back to the room, only to find the officiant had arrived. Liam once again sat down in a chair next to the dying blonde boy, and the officiant says a couple verses. Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor.

As the officiant finishes the verses, Liam looks into Niall's fading blue eyes and says "I want you forever. Forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember whether happy or sad or whatever, we'll still love eachother forever and always." Niall, being to weak to say anything else, gave a small smile and said "I do."

The newly wedded couple shared a kiss. A kiss filled with love, passion, sadness, and a goodbye.

They finish the vows but, the beeps are getting too slow.  _His_  voice is almost too low, as  _he_  says "I'll love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember, even if I'm not there. I'll always love you, forever and always."

And the slow and spacious yet constant beeps indicating life were no longer heard.

Just a long flat-line showing someone had lost a life, and a terrible sob from a young boy who had just lost his everything, his sunlight and moonshine, his snowflake, his nickname buddie, his partner in crime, his best friend, his other half, his soul mate.

He had lost  _him._

**_End_ **


End file.
